


Right Beside Me

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: When Alice goes on a date with a Ravenclaw, Frank decides it's time to come clean to her about his feelings. Although he's terrified of ruining his friendship with her, this is more important.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom
Series: Challenges [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 1





	Right Beside Me

Frank rushed through the crowd to get to his destination: Madam Puddifoot's. Over the years, he had come to realize that he had a crush on Alice Fortescue. Just last night, he had a long and emotionally exhausting talk with Lily Evans. She hadn't actually managed to _say_ anything because Frank had hogged the conversation by rambling about his feelings for the short-haired pixie-like girl.

Still, he had concluded that he was in love. In love with Alice Fortescue. The same Alice Fortescue whom he was best friends with since their first year at Hogwarts. The same Alice Fortescue whom he had pissed off last evening by criticizing her. The same Alice Fortescue who was currently on a date with a Ravenclaw named Jordan Livingstone.

Frank knew he had to tell Alice about his feelings for her before she fell in love with the stupid Ravenclaw. Those Claws might look innocent, but they were smooth when it came to flirting.

Meanwhile, Alice was having a good time on her date. Jordan had taken her dancing in the town square earlier, and Alice had enjoyed it immensely. The falling snowflakes had been the perfect backdrop to the ornate fountain where the two had danced to their hearts' content. Now, as they sat opposite each other in the little pink tea-shop, surrounded by other couples, Alice looked him over and decided she liked what she saw.

He had made an effort to clean up for their date, and it showed in his perfectly coiffed blond hair, his creaseless slacks, and even the little handkerchief Alice could see peeking out from his shirt's pocket.

Ever since Jordan had asked her out the previous evening by cornering her outside the Potions classroom, Alice had a lot of questions on her mind. Clearing her throat, Alice said, "Hey, Jordan. I was wondering... Well, that is... I've just got so many questions..."

Jordan grinned at her and replied, "I promise the answer will always be yes unless a no is required."

Alice chuckled at his cheekiness and asked, "Well, what is it about me that you find so interesting? I was surprised when you asked me out. I never thought you saw me that way."

Jordan's eyes widened a little at her question, but he quickly recovered and offered her a charming smile. But the words that came out of his mouth were anything but. "You're one of the fittest birds I've ever met."

Alice knew she was fit — she had always been reasonably attractive — but she wanted to hear something else. Leaning forward, she prompted him, "Okay... but other than that?"

Jordan fidgeted in his chair as he tried to come up with a decent answer. "Let's see... you know, you're really good-looking! I like that about you."

Alice's shoulders began to slump visibly at his reply, and she muttered, "Right." She began to realise the date wasn't going to go far with Jordan's answers.

Aware that he was losing Alice's attention, Jordan quickly said, "Merlin, you're a looker, Fortescue!"

Alice sighed, rolled her eyes, and retorted, "You've said that already."

Jordan knew he had to steer the conversation away. He said the first thing that came to his mind, "Well, we don't have to talk anymore, do we?"

Saying that, he puckered up, leaned across the table, ready to kiss her. Alice sighed but thought it wouldn't hurt. His lips were only an inch away from Alice's lips when an exceedingly dishevelled Frank Longbottom — with snowflakes in his hair — barged through the doors of the tea-shop and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Alice!"

Alice shot back from her position as if she had just been electrocuted. Her heart thundered against her ribs as she whirled around and choked out, " _Frank?_ What are you doing here?"

Everyone in the restaurant stopped eating and turned their attention towards Frank, who stood there, gaping at the scene he had almost come across. He swallowed and scratched the back of his neck, looking embarrassed as he muttered, "Oh, uh, yes, I just… I—"

Wanting to save Frank from further embarrassment, Alice immediately introduced Jordan to Frank. The boys knew of each other, but they had never spoken before.

Weakly, Frank mumbled, "Yeah, uh, nice to meet you." He tried to stutter out the reason why he had barged in like that, but the sight of Alice almost kissing Jordan had shaken his Gryffindor courage. He was unable to say a word as he stood there, slightly swaying on the spot.

Taking pity on him and assuming he was there to apologize for his harsh words, Alice said gently, "It's alright, Frank. Apology accepted. I forgive you."

How could he tell her how he felt about her when she was that close to kissing the Ravenclaw? Frank decided he could survive a life of celibacy but not a life without Alice. Releasing his breath, he stuttered, "Oh, yeah, right... That—that's why I... Good. Okay... Well, that's it, then…"

Frank was about to turn around and leave them alone when Jordan drawled, "Good. We're kind of busy here, mate. You can go now."

Frank knew he couldn't leave Alice like that. He'd rather ruin their friendship by revealing his feelings than look back on this moment and think of the what-ifs. _Decision made._ "No! No, that's not it!"

He pivoted on his heel, stormed over to the table, and caught Jordan by his shoulder. He took a deep breath in to maintain his composure, not wanting them to see how emotional he was.

"Listen, Livingstone, you better treat this woman like a queen. Because you, my friend… You've found yourself the perfect woman. If I was ever so lucky to find the perfect woman, I'd give her flowers every day. And not just any flowers! Her favourites are orchids. White orchids — and breakfast in bed. Three pieces of toast, butter on both sides. No crust; that's the way she likes it. She claims to love tea, but she's a sucker for a good cappuccino. With three spoonfuls of sugar... And I'd be her shoulder to cry on _and_ be her best friend. I'd spend _every_ day thinking of how to make her laugh… because she has the most _amazing_ laugh."

Frank looked straight into Alice's eyes as he spoke the last line. He immediately remembered where he was and quickly stammered, "That's what I would do if I were you. But I'm _not_ … So you do it." He nodded to indicate that the conversation was over and stormed out of the restaurant.

The girls in the room sniffled, wiping their tears away as they watched him leave, and their dates silently thought, ' _Damn! Now these girls will expect us to be just as smooth. Thanks, Longbottom.'_

Jordan's brow was furrowed. "Okay... What just happened?"

Alice watched Frank storm down the street, running away as fast as possible. She murmured, "Oh, Frank, that was... _beautiful_."

Jordan simply rolled his eyes at the display. "Eh, he's a pussy. So, where were we, beautiful?"

Hearing his callous words, Alice shot up from her seat and snapped, "Nowhere, Livingstone. This date's over. Goodbye."

Alice ran out of the shop and pushed people out of her way, trying to get to Frank. She stood up on her tiptoes to look for him, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Alice had never thought Frank would say something so beautiful about her, and she wanted to know if he had meant it. Because if he did, then it changed everything.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and Alice whirled around. Her eyes widened when she found James Potter and Sirius Black looking at her a little suspiciously. For the first time in her life, Alice sighed with relief when she saw the two black-haired boys. She grabbed Sirius' robes and cried, "Where is he? Frank? Merlin! I need to find him! Did you see him?"

Sirius looked amused and instead of answering her, he asked, "What if we _don't_ tell you?"

Alice whipped out her wand faster than they could say 'Quidditch'. She pointed it at Sirius and said in a deadly calm tone, "You will regret it for the rest of your life." James and Sirius howled with laughter, not taking her seriously. After all, she was short and usually good-natured.

Alice shoved her wand in Sirius' ribs, making him squeal in surprise at the uncomfortable sensation. "Answer me!"

James chuckled and tugged Sirius away from her. He said, "Frank's gone back to Hogwarts. If you run, you might catch him."

Alice didn't hear anything else except for the word 'Hogwarts'. She ran faster than she had ever run in her life, her chest heaving and knees trembling. She saw Frank's messy brown hair in the distance and sprinted across the path towards him. When she almost reached him, she yelled out a war-cry and leapt up in the air, throwing herself on Frank.

Fortunately, Frank had turned around when he heard the Tarzan-like yell, and it was just in time to catch Alice flying towards him. The force knocked him off his feet, and they flew backwards into the fluffy white snow. Frank groaned under Alice's weight and muttered, "You need to stop eating those extra chocolate pastries at dinner, Fortescue. You're getting heavy, and everyone knows you're stealing the pastries from their plates."

Alice scowled down at the snow-covered Frank, but she forgot her annoyance when she remembered why she was there. She leaned down and placed her hands on Frank's face, which had turned pink due to exertion. She demanded, "Did you mean those things you said?"

Frank's face lost all blood before it reddened. His right eye twitched anxiously, and Alice understood. They had been friends for so long that she was aware of every little tic he had. She waited for Frank to answer.

Finally, Frank sighed and murmured, "Yes. I did."

A radiant smile formed on Alice's face, lighting her from the inside out. It never failed to make Frank's heart beat erratically. She whispered, "That's crazy."

Frank looked adorably confused as he gazed up at Alice with wide brown eyes. "What?"

Alice's smile widened. Her heart melted at how cute he looked. How could she have gone on a date with Livingstone when Frank Longbottom had been right there beside her all along? "It's crazy to think that my perfect man took so long to tell me how he felt. Couldn't you have done it earlier? Maybe _before_ I went on this date?"

Frank grinned up at Alice sheepishly and said, "You _know_ I have no idea what to do in situations like these."

A soft chuckle escaped Alice's lips, and she lowered her forehead to his. Their noses bumped as she whispered, "Well, you should be _glad_ to have me as your girlfriend now. I can handle these situations better than you."

Frank beamed and reached up to tangle his fingers in her short strands, delighting in the way their lips locked in perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Madagascar 2


End file.
